A Night Of Fun
by KitCatgirl4ever
Summary: Ok, so Troy and Gabriella have been going out for a while now. They decide to take it a step farther but will this all be a big mistake? Whats going to happen when her drunk addict mother finds out?
1. The Date

**A/N: ok this is a new story that I think will be much better than my other one. I hope u like it!! 3**

**Disclaimer: Oh and by the way I know it sucks but unfortunately I will never ever own HSM. Cries**

I walked in my room after dinner, sat on the bed, and looked at the calendar. It was a Friday night and I was getting ready to go out with my boyfriend, Zac. We had been seeing each other for almost 3 months now!

As I was unclipping my bra, getting undressed to get into the shower, I realized my boobs had been hurting for a while now. I walked back over to my full length mirror and slowly examined my chest and stomach. But all looked fine and normal, my stomach still flat, my breasts still round and firm. So I went back to the bathroom and hopped into the hot shower.

About an hour later I was ready to go. I had on my blue halter top and black stretchy slacks. Just as I slipped my shoes on he's here. Zac pulls into the driveway in a dodge pickup. We went out to dinner at the cute place in town; it was new so we decided to give it a shot. It was called "the blue ribbon". It actually wasn't half bad. After that he drove to a deserted parking lot

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise!" answered Zac.

"What kind of surprise?"

"The kind that you'll have to wait and see Vanessa, come on!" said Zac.

So I followed him through a bit of trees and as he pulled the last branch back I saw a beautiful beach just in time for a perfect sunset. I know, even as corny as it might be, I always had dreams of watching the most beautiful sunset with the most beautiful person. And here I was. He already had a blanket and bottle wine waiting. This beach was a hidden oasis. It was beautiful, with an open view of the water and beautiful sandy beach and the most amazing purple flowers everywhere. It was completely untouched.

We watched the sun go down and after the second glass of wine he put his hand under my chin and moved my lips to his. (He was an absolutely amazing kisser). Finally I felt his hand moving up my back and going for my bra and just as fast as his hand got up there, my shirt was off. We slowly undressed each other until just the underwear was left. Then he slowly moved down my body leaving a trail of kisses and he bit my underwear taking it off all in on glide to my ankles.

It was always amazing with him. It wasn't the orgasms, scratches, and bruises every where. It was passionate but a little rough.

He kissed me every place he could find. It was slow and steady at first but the farther we got the rougher we got. Oh how nice it was to be with him. We rolled around on our blanket on that beautiful beach for hours until we finished.

Once we finished we cleaned up in the ocean and he drove me home. I have him one more kiss before I rushed inside being careful not to wake my parents up.

**A/N: ok so do you like it so far?? If I get enough reviews then I will update more.**

**Have fun waiting till the next chapter. He he.**


	2. After Effects

**A/N: Ok I hope you like this new chapter**

**Disclaimer: High school musical is mine!! Mine I tell you mine!! Ok so maybe it isn't boo hoo hoo :'(**

The next morning I woke up to 3 texts, all from Zac, the first one ready,

"Hey baby girl, last night was amazing, I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Vanessa, I love you"

"good morning babe, can you sleep or what! Parents are out of town tonight so why don't you come over?"

As soon as I read the last one I hopped in the shower taking my sweet time, shaved my legs and unruly hairs in other places, then got dressed into some comfy clothes for breakfast. After I ate I told my parents I was staying at Troy's place tonight and they said it was fine just call and check in around 10:00!  
So I ran upstairs and got myself decent, put the makeup on and defused my hair. Then packed a small bag and drove over in my beautiful black aveo I got for my 16th birthday!

When I knocked on the door no one answered? So I went around back to peek in Troy's window and of coarse he's sleeping! It was around 2 and he loves mid-day naps!

I went into the house and climbed into bed, and woke him up with a kiss

"hey Gabriella when did you get here? I just shut my eyes for a sec and that was probably an hour ago, sorry baby I could have come and got you, you know" Said Troy.

"Its okay babe my car is great on gas you know that, so what's on the agenda for tonight stud"

"well last nights plans took most of the creativity right out of me, so why don't you decide and surprise me!" said Zac

"sounds like a plan."

After that we made out for a bit, and finally just laid down together in his amazing king sized bed. I loved sleeping in his bed, not only because it was the most comfortable thing on earth but because when the morning came the sun shone just lightly in his room, nothing like that blinding headache you get in some morning lights, but it was just perfect and I was always woken up with a kiss, and usually some really good morning sex and a hot shower together.  
That night we decided to just catch a movie and spend a night all by ourselves, because the next morning we had to go to church, and didn't want to come in all hung-over and pressed for time, so we didn't shower and smell like sex and alcohol. The night was good and in the morning as usual he woke me up by playing with my long dark wavy hair and kissing me on the forehead and slowly moving down to my lips.  
We got up, had a shower and went off to church.

**A/N: don't worry it gets a little dramatic pretty soon. I promise.**


	3. Church

**A/N: you'll like this one!!! I just know it!!**

**Disclaimer: I will earn the money to buy high school musical!! Muahahahaha!!!! Darn that will take like a million years!!! Arg!!!!**

I was wearing a light blue summer dress, strappy and cut just above the knee, and Zac was wearing a nice beige suit. I wore my hair like usual, long down my back in waves; it was black and thick and contrasted my tanned skin pretty nicely.

All this sun in June gave me a really nice tan and bright green eyes with a bit of blue and gray splashed in them. Zac had medium length brown hair and yes, piercing blue eyes, he was slim, as well as me, and very muscular. He used to play football until he broke his leg a couple months back, he's fine now but he won't ever get back into shape enough to play seriously again.

As we headed into the church I went off downstairs after giving Zac a little kiss. As soon I walked into the Sunday school room all the little kids eyes turned on me. Right then I heard that familiar beautiful voice of Gracie! She was only 5 but she was one of my favorite people in the world. She was beautiful, with light brown hair reaching past her shoulders and big green eyes. I babysat her sometimes when her parents went away or out for the night. She was like my little sister almost!

"Vanessa!!! Vanessa!! I thought you would never show up!! Your late Vanessa blessa!" shouted Gracie.

"I know Gracie poo the truck stalled!"

"Oh… well that's okay are we still going for ice cream after?? Mommy and daddy said it was okay!" rejoiced Gracie.

"We sure are cutie, why don't you go take a seat and listen to Miss Jones I'm sure she has a great lesson for today okay?"

"Okay then can we play after? With the pink cars! Pretty please!?" said Gracie with her high pitched voice.

"Of coarse we can, I'll wait right over here, Kay?"

"Kay!" Gracie

After church let out me, and Gracie met with Zac at the front doors, said hello to pastor Dave, and found Gracie's parents to make sure they knew where she was off to. We all went for ice cream and then dropped Gracie off at home, and me and Zac went back to his house so I could get my car and grab my things to head home.

I kissed him goodbye through the car window and pulled out and down the old back road. I went and finally got home about 10 minutes later.

As I greeted my parents before heading off to my room to go to bed, I walked by the calendar and realized how late my period was, 3 weeks? I knew I was a bit late but I didn't know I was that late! A little worried and very tired I went to bed only to deal with this tomorrow

**A/N: MORE??? I hope you liked it!!! Don't you just love Gracie!!! Bad parts coming in a few chapters. Don't worry!! More pics on my page!**


	4. Tests

**A/N: and now for my next fabulous chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: sigh still no hsm…. YET! muahahhahahaha. Sry about my little outburst there. On with the story. **

I woke up in the morning to the usual text from Zac; he's so predictable, yet cute and wonderful.  
"Hey baby girl, you were really good with Gracie yesterday, see you at school 3"

It was 7: am which left me 2 hours to get to school, well 1.2 it took 20 minutes to get there! so I jumped into the shower and put my hair up to do my makeup, finally I was ready about an hour later, at 8 am I walked downstairs and said good morning to my parents.

My dad is really amazing; he always has breakfast going in the morning at just his right time! Well... my step dad? When I was 5 weeks old my parents adopted me because my birth mother was mentally challenged, and raped. I don't see much of my birth mother, she makes me pretty uncomfortable with her constant requests for me to call her mom and constantly say I love you...but I guess she at least tries, my mom who adopted me, she hasn't been to work in almost 8 years now.

She had an accident with her knee 8 years back and had a few surgeries, and finally got it replaced 5 years ago, she has never been the same. She sits in bed, sleeps, eats, and takes pills; she has to have at least 150 bottles of pills in her dresser. On top of that she has a drinking problem... but as messed up as she is now, she used to be an amazing person and in my thoughts I secretly hope one day she might love us enough to come back to me and daddy and get out of her drunken and drugged haze of a life.

After the usual day at school, pretty boring, I headed off to my car to find Taylor already there,  
"Hey! Vanessa can you give me a lift home my dad's out of town for a few days and I don't have money right now to put gas in the car!" said Taylor  
"Obviously! Hop in girl, we can have a chance to talk anyways it's been a few days!"

So on the drive to her big empty house I told her about the weekend, and then I told her about the late period.

"WHAT!??!?!? How did this happen, Vanessa!!!!???? Have you told Zac yet!?!?!?" said Tay  
"calm down Tay I'm just late I don't even know if its anything, maybe I just skipped a period or something? And NO didn't tell Zac, I know he would be sweet about it but there's no point in dragging these things up if it's not for sure yet! So keep your mouth shut for now okay?"

"Yea... fine… HOLD ON! Pull into the drugstore! I forgot I need to grab some tampons!" exclaimed Tay  
"Okay"

Then five minutes later I see her coming out of the store with 2 bags? She gets in the car and I say, "That's a lot of tampons, is the apocalypse on its way or something???"  
"Nope, I got 2 pregnancy tests for you! we can sort this thing out right now as soon as we get to my house, get it all over with?" said Tay

"Yea that's just like you Tay! Haha okay fine but I'm telling you I probably just skipped a period or something."

We went to her house grabbed a snack and headed up to the bathroom. There I was peeing on a stick to find out if my ego was Prego and I didn't really know how to feel about it? I was anxious and nervous and excited to know all at once! Just as I was finishing up and waiting for 1 minute for the test to work, my cell goes off  
"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl, I didn't see much of you at school today! Where are you?" said Zac  
" Oh I'm just at Taylor's house, I'll be home soon and I'll call you when I get home? ...OH MY GOD!!!!!!"

"What!?!?!? ARE YOU OKAY???"

**A/N: Hey this chapter took some hard work to come up with so if u criticize, then please make sure its constructive criticism. Ty. Oh and btw. Like I said in my other story, R, E, & R (read, enjoy, and review) :-D love y'all**


	5. The truth

**A/N: Writing... Writing... tired… sleeping --zZzZzZzZzZz**

**Disclaimer: sigh still no hsm…. YET! muahahhahahaha. Sry about my little outburst there. On with the story. **

"Zac I have to call you back!" then I hung up the phone, in a panic I yelled out to Taylor

"TAYLOR! GET ME THAT OTHER PREGNANCY TEST!!!!!!!"

"What?? Why! OH MY GOD! I knew it!!!! IM COMMING!" said an overjoyed Tay.

"Oh my god, this isn't happening, how is this happening??? (Taylor gives me a look as if to say, do you really want to know?) No okay don't answer that, WHY is this happening??!!"  
Taylor and I talked for a long time; finally I came to terms with the fact that I was pregnant. A couple hours later when I was calmed down... a bit, I got in the car to go talk to Zac ... how would I ever tell him this? It might crush him. Either that, or he will understand and we can get through this... 4 months we have been together, and already were being thrown something like this? We're only kids!

* * *

I pulled up to his house, no one home but him, I guess that's a good thing.  
Rang the doorbell, no one answered, rang again... getting a little impatient. Then finally he answered the door in his towel, my god he was stunning... his chiseled rock hard abs and tanned skin, wait NOOOO this is what got me here in the first place! I can't believe I just found out I'm pregnant and I'm having thoughts of just ripping that towel right off him!  
Anyways, he pulls me into his big strong and wet arms and kisses me until I thought I could just melt away. Then he pulled back to look into my face that by now had been pricked red from my tears running down my cheeks. 

"Baby whets the matter? What can I do to fix this?" sympathized Zac

"There's nothing you can do to fix this one babe"

"Well I'm sure I can, or I'll understand, or...just tell me what's going on Vanessa?" asked Zac

"Baby...I'm… I'm pregnant..."

Silence overtook both of them for the longest 2 minutes of Vanessa's life. And finally he hugged her, and said "when did you find out? Tell me exactly what happened?" said Zac

"Well I realized today that I'm more than 3 weeks late, and I'm never late, not since the day I first started... well you know... And anyways I told Tay about it and she got me 2 pregnancy tests and they both confirmed it, so now I guess ill have to go to the doctors and get this whole thing confirmed and figured out"

"Well you ever need anything you let me know; I don't want this to change us Vanessa… Vanessa Anne Hudgens, I love you. And I'll love you until the day I die" said Zac

"Zachary David Alexander Efron I'll love you until the end of time

"And no matter what happens I don't want us to change either!!"

* * *

They decided to take their parents out to that same restaurant in town they went to, The Blue Ribbon. The night finally came, Saturday. The week went by so slowly waiting for that night... Zac and Vanessa spent every night together talking about what their going to do, and trying to make realistic plans for themselves. 

They finally got to Saturday, and to the restaurant.

Half way through the meal Zac looks up to lock eyes with Vanessa, this was it.

"Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Hudgens... me and Vanessa brought you here tonight to tell you something..." started Zac

"What is it son?" asked Mr. Efron/David

"well, you guys know that me and Zac have been really good together, he has helped me through so much, and I could never thank him enough for what he's done for me, but… were having a baby" said Vanessa

Silence overtook the table and not one word was said as the parents tried to process this.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens get your ass home! Your in for it you little tramp! First! Last year you try suicide! Leaving me and your father to find you half dead on your floor cut up and drugged out from my prescriptions you stole! Then you decide you're "in love" now your fucking pregnant!!!!!! You have humiliated your family! Be home no longer than ten minutes after us young lady!" shouted Gina (Mrs. Hudgens)

Just then Gina got to her feet and stormed out dragging Mr. Hudgens with her.

"I'm so sorry guys, I really should go" said Vanessa

Just then Zac grabbed her hand and said

"I love you, I'll give you a lift home okay, guys I'm going to take Vanessa home I'll meet you at the house in a bit?" asked Zac

"Of coarse baby take your time" said Starla (Mrs. Efron)  
on the drive home Zac looked so pale; he finally pulled the truck over and asked

"What was your mother talking about? Vanessa??? Suicide?"

"I know... I know I should have told you this Zac... they aren't my real parents, I was adopted when I was 5 weeks old, my birth mother had a mental disability and my father.. Well he walked out on her and skipped town when he found out she was pregnant with me... he rapped her... and my mom Gina... started beating me pretty bad last year... everything just closes in on me, and it hurts so bad knowing there's nothing I can do to help my mom get better or my dad...you kept me strong! After I met you, and we started dating I stopped all that stuff... and I would never do that again, I love you." said Vanessa

"How could you not tell me this? I love you so much,(by this time tears were rolling down his cheeks, to think about his one love hurting so bad she wanted to die) how do you get that lonely Vanessa? How do you hurt that bad and you think being dead is better than pushing through it... I don't understand… your such an amazing gorgeous girl... your always so happy?" said Zac

"I know... I know I'm so sorry I didn't tell you… I've always been able to hide my pain... I just went through a serious depression stage but I'm over that, you pulled me out of it and I don't want to loose you!" said Vanessa

"I would never leave you, I'm just glad I know, I should get you home before your mom really looses it" said Zac

"Good plan"

They drove back home, Vanessa nestled into Zac's side, they kissed for a long time at the end of the driveway before Vanessa got out with one last I love you, and then she went to face her parents

**A/N: well that's all for now. So… tired… must… sleep! Ugh! **

**R, E, & R (hahaha that looks like rear: D)**


	6. Gracie

**A/N: I am in such a writing mood lately. I hope you like that. lolz**

**Disclaimer: cries I MUST have HSM cries :'( **

The screaming and yelling could be heard from the neighbor's home, and since they lived in a little hick town in the sticks, the neighbor's house was about a km away.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!!!?????? You have ruined the family name!!!!!!! HONESTLY VANESSA! Why wouldn't you just get it aborted!!!!?" yelled Gina

"Because! I love my baby mother! You have never been pregnant you don't understand! I already have an emotional bond with this baby and imp having it no matter what you think!" argued Vanessa

"Calm down girls before the police get called! Honestly now! Lets sit down and have a civil conversation about this; don't you think that's possible??" said Mr. Hudgens

" I think I should call Zac over then, this is his child to" said Vanessa

"Do what ever the fuck you want, no matter what I say it doesn't seem to stop you anyway!" shouted Gina

So Vanessa called Zac over, she was so happy to finally see someone there who cared about her. They all sat down, and had a long conversation.

In the beginning more hateful things were said between the Hudgens family, and Zac tried his best to mediate without getting too involved. After a little more fighting they finally got some things accomplished.

They decided that they would continue their school and work. Their work paychecks would be saved, 90 of each of them, and they would try to pick up as many shifts as possible to save as much as they can. Once the baby was born it was decided the couple and baby would live with Zac's family to be together, so Vanessa could get the help she needed with the baby.

After that they were to move out once they saved enough, into a residence at the state college. The college they had there had a daycare on site and special bonus's for young parents who are attending. They wanted to give this baby the best shot at a good life, so they figured a good education would be a start. Just as they were finishing up their conversation the phone rang.

It was Gracie's mother!

"Hello?" said Vanessa

"Hi Vanessa, its Deb, Gracie's mom? well I know its short notice but me and tom have to fly out for a conference tonight and we were wondering if you could come watch Gracie, if you can't we understand" said Deb

"No its fine, I think it would be good for me to get out of the house anyways! I'll be right over Deb" said Vanessa

"Thanks a million dear! I told Gracie because it's been so long since you've been around she could stay up till nine tonight! So that gives you girls 2 hours of play? Ha-ha. Is that okay?" said Deb

"Of course! I miss that little munchkin! Okay here I come!" said Vanessa

Zac dropped her off taking his time driving there, kissing her before she hopped out of the car.

"You look beautiful Vanessa, I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up around 5 and we can head to the clinic to see Dr. Cullen okay?" Zac

"Okay baby, I love you

Just as soon as she stepped out of the car little pitter patters of tiny feet could be heard running down the driveway.

"Vanessa!!! You took forever!!! I got a new movie! And new Barbie! You play with me?!!!" said an overjoyed Gracie.

"Of course munchkin!!! Let me talk to your mom for a few minutes I'll be right in!" said Vanessa

"Hey Vanessa, so happy you could come over for us!" greeted Deb.

"Really and honestly I love watching Gracie, she's awesome, listen before you go I should tell you… I'm pregnant... I hope this doesn't effect how you feel about me?" said a nervous Vanessa.

"No! I don't think any different from you Vanessa! Your 17 now and almost 18 in January. Your getting older now and I understand the fact that you can come out and tell everyone shows you have a lot of courage; listen if you ever need anything let me know! You have done so much for us with Gracie and everything, she really loves you, call my cell if you need anything, were off to the airport! Bye Hon. have a good night! We will be home around 7 tomorrow." Said Deb

"Thanks so much Deb, you guys have a good night okay! I'll call if I need to!" said Vanessa.

So the night went on, and Vanessa and Gracie played with her toys, and watched a movie, then Vanessa put Gracie down to bed and made a quick call to Zac.

"Hello" Zac

"Hey babe it's me"

"oh hey baby girl, how is your night going?"

"good, Gracie just went down to bed, and i'm headed to bed soon, I'll be here all day tomorrow so drop by around 6-7 to get me and we can go to the clinic okay?"

"Sounds good gorgeous, I'll see you then, goodnight Vanessa, I love you"

"Goodnight stud I love you"

They hung up and Vanessa cleaned up a little and went to the guest room to get some sleep. She awoke to Gracie's screaming and jumped out of bed running to the noise!

"CHARLIE! HELP ME!"-Gracie

"What is it munchkin!! What happened????"

"I tried to make pancakes like mommy for breakfast for you and me! But the bowl fell on my foot!!! It hurts"

"Aww sweet heart! I can do this okay, why don't you go get ready to eat and I'll finish this up okay?"

"Okay... sorry, I just tried to help"

"You did, you got it all started! And I'll need your help for when we make...COOKIES!"

"OKAY!! I CAN DO THAT! I did it before!"

"Okay hon. You go get ready to eat!"

The morning went on, they made great cookies, chocolate chip. Just as they came out of the oven they heard a car door shut in the driveway! It was Zac!

Zac walked in and said a quick hello to Vanessa before being tackled by little Gracie!

"Zac! We made cookies, reallllyyyy good! Have one!"-Gracie

"Well I'll get right on that, little one!" Zac

"Gracie hon. why don't you go get cleaned up and put some cartoons on while we clean up okay?" said Vanessa

"Aww! Okay!" said Gracie

"What? How come she gets cartoons and I get to clean!" said Zac

"Oh shhhh. Help me he-he" said Vanessa

"Okay I guess...ha-ha how was your night?" asked Zac

They chatted about last night, and this mornings pancake incident, and got to cleaning up the cookie mess. As Vanessa was rinsing off the dishes she felt big, strong hands grip her waist, and slow soft kisses around her neck.

"Zac, were not alone here!" Vanessa

"She's downstairs, I missed you last night, you know it's been a long time since it was just you and me" Zac. Just then he started back to kissing her neck, and under her ear, her weak spot and he knew it!  
"Hehehe Zac you know exactly how to get your way stud" Vanessa

"oh yes I do gorgeous, you know you have never looked so beautiful" Zac

Her long dark hair was tied up in a loose messy bun, with a white headband keeping the stays back in place, a white t-shirt that was getting a bit small, and stretched out over her chest, which was now 36C, and a pair of old Richmond hill high school sweat pants. All that to go along with the flour that streaked her cheeks from the cookies.

Just then he swept her off her feet and carried her to the couch, as he laid down on top of her, another car pulled into the driveway! Gracie's parents were home already!

Up they got and back to the kitchen to finish cleaning!

Vanessa and Zac said their goodbyes, and Deb left Vanessa $100 for her babysitting, it was very generous of her! Vanessa got her things and hopped into the truck, and off to the clinic they went, but not before stopping in that deserted parking lot again.

**A/N: well Hope you liked it. BTW for all you twilight fans out there, I hope you like that I added in the little 'Dr. Cullen' thing. Hehehe.**

**R, E, & R **


	7. Choices

**A/N: This should be a good chapter I hope. Let me just write and find out if I did well. :)**

**Disclaimer: oh forget it. I'm giving up on trying to own hsm. THAT'S WHY I'M MAKING MY BFF KIKIGIRL101 GET IT FOR ME!! Muahahahaha**

There Zac slowly continued his kissing on Vanessa's soft spots, then all the sudden Vanessa grabbed a blanket from the back and ran out of the truck headed up through the trees, down to the beach area.

"I guess the clinic will have to wait until Monday babe" said Vanessa

"Well I'd say we had a pretty good reason!" said Zac

And there, for the second time, they had sex on the beach. Lying there after a swim in the water to get cleaned off, they watched the sun go down, and watched the stars come out. One by one like little wholes in the black piece of paper, the light just seemed to shine through.

As Zac and Vanessa pulled into her driveway, an ambulance was leaving! She jumped out of the car and raced towards the door where her father was standing,

"She was at it again, she had way to much to drink...and she was on a lot of pills today, where were you Vanessa?!" said Mr. Hudgens

"Dad I was babysitting Gracie you know that! Then me and Zac went out to talk for a bit but its only 10:30 I don't see the huge problem in that?" said Vanessa

"The huge problem in that is that your mother is now going to be in a hospital rehab program for 6 months because she kept drinking waiting up for you!"

"Well good, I'm pregnant dad she was probably waiting to beat this baby right out of me! It's like she's jealous 'cause she can't have more kids!"

Just then Vanessa's dad stormed into the house, and Vanessa felt those strong arms wrapping around her from behind, and turning her around for a hug.

"Come on, you can stay at my house tonight baby, grab some thing O.K." said Zac

"Okay, I'll leave him to cool off and hopefully I can go visit my mom in the hospital tomorrow after the clinic, will you drive me? You don't have to stay I under..."

Just then he cut her off with a kiss, "Of course I'll come, were going to be a family soon so I should at least try to make things as good as you have made them with my parents, don't worry about a thing babe lets go" said Zac

So Vanessa grabbed her things and they went to Zac's and got to bed.

In the morning Vanessa woke up at the usual time, and started for the shower.

As she was doing her makeup Zac looked over at her, "I don't see why you put that crap on babe your gorgeous without it" said Zac

"Ya okay Zac a zillion freckles is 'hott'" said Vanessa

"Yes, and you are too" said Zac

This is why Vanessa loved, and couldn't be around Zac, he always said just the right thing to make her want to tackle him right there for more morning sex! But she didn't she would have to settle for a kiss before he got in the shower.

At school, most of Vanessa's friends took her pregnancy pretty well, she was 6 weeks along now and this was the last week of school, she was getting excited for the party on Friday night on the local beach! She wouldn't be drinking or anything like that, but she always loved parties, and seeing all her friends around at once. Vanessa was one of those girls who was just… amazing. There was no one who disliked her, how could they? She was nice to everyone she met.

Plus she was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. With huge eyes, and extremely long hair, she was thin with… yes big boobs. And she was tall with long bronze legs. She turned heads almost everywhere she went.

"VANESSA!! Where have you been lately I haven't seen you at any of the parties??? Or Zac!" her friend Sharpay exclaimed.

"Ya Vanessa come on what's the secret here!" her other friend Chad added in.

"I'm sorry guys; I guess I really should tell you, thanks Tay for not telling anyone, I'm pregnant. And I'm keeping it." Said Vanessa  
"Aww!!!" said Chad

"That is so amazing Vanessa! You know we always said you and Zac would make THE HOTTEST BABIES! Ha-ha!" said Sharpay

"Ha-ha thanks guys, listen I really should get to class but I'll see you guys later? I have to go to the clinic tonight but we can make plans for tomorrow or something? Text me!" said Vanessa

So the day went on and they got everything confirmed at the clinic that night, now for going to see Mrs. Hudgens

They pulled into the Richmond hills hospital parking lot, when seeing the 'Visitors parking' sign Vanessa got a little nervous.  
"We don't have to go see her?... do we? After all to her I am the reason she's here" said Vanessa

"We have to babe, it's your mom" reasoned Zac

"I was afraid you would say that..." said Vanessa

They pulled in, found a parking spot and got her room number, 666 on the 6th floor. How ironic? As they exited the elevator and found themselves in front of her room, Vanessa took a deep breath and walked in.

"Oh its you..." said Gina

"Yeah, I brought you some of your favorite candy, I didn't know if the hospital food would be that great?" said Vanessa

"Well your right its not, so... did you go see Dr. Cullen, what did he have to say about your...condition" said Gina

"Gina, Dr. Cullen was really understanding, and congratulated Vanessa. I hope you can see past this to the future of your grandchild" said Zac

"Shut up, you're just as at fault as she is! Its not like she climbed up on top of herself you retard!" yelled Gina

"Wow... Vanessa do you want me to wait outside or something? Give you guys a minute before we leave?" suggested Zac

"Yeah, thanks I'll be right out babe" said Vanessa

"Listen, just because I'm in here, it doesn't change my feelings about this... I think it's wrong. Don't get me wrong Vanessa, you're my daughter and I love you, but I don't approve of the choices you have made" said Gina  
"I don't need your approval momma, I've been good all my life up until last year, I can't take your torture sometimes. You're just so cruel to people, ever since your accident all you do is sleep and eat and drink and take more pills, with you it's always about you and your problems! You have a great life! And the best husband who does everything for you! He put his life on hold to take care of you, and for 8 years he did it and he probably will until he dies! And your family has been here for you but you choose to push everyone else away and it's your choice! No one pushes those pills down your throat or puts that bottle to your lips, that's you! So you know what, I'm glad your here. Maybe you can finally get the help you need instead of us just enabling you to live like this" shouted Vanessa

"You can go fuck yourself I'm fine" shouted back Gina

"What ever mom… what ever"

Vanessa quickly heads for the door, and a tray smashes off the wall beside her head, her mother lying in a hospital bed, unable to get up, still can't resist her flaring temper.

She runs out to meet Zac and they climb in the truck and head to Vanessa's.

Once there Vanessa goes over what happened at the hospital with her mother, to Mr. Hudgens. He sighs and says he don't think she will ever change. They sit down and go over how they will deal with her once she is out of the hospital, if she hasn't changed. Vanessa can't be around a ragging angry drunk when she's pregnant! So they decide she should stay with Zac a little earlier than expected.

The next few days turn into weeks, and weeks into months, and soon summer turned into fall. Back to school again Vanessa thought, so soon. The summer just vanished.  
Every year every student is to write a small summery of what they did over the summer, this is what Vanessa wrote:

A few weeks before summer started, I found out I was pregnant. I have come to terms with it and through most of it even in the beginning I am fine with my decision to keep my baby. Over the summer I went to a lot of beach parties with friends, always turning in early because being pregnant makes me pretty tired. I spent most of my days working, and visiting friends and neighbors and my good friend Gracie.

Most of all, I spent every possible moment I could with the love of my life, Zachary David Alexander Efron, and my babies father. In his eyes I see a fleeting glimpse of my future, I want to grow old with him, and have all his children, and fall in love even more everyday.  
He opened up my eyes to a beautiful world that was hidden from me, behind all the pain and anger. I could never live without him; he's my baby, my love, my everything.

Vanessa Hudgens.

As fall faded into winter, it seemed that Vanessa's mom's addictions did to. She was getting better everyday. She finally came to her senses and wanted her family back. She even got an early release from the hospital, Christmas Eve!

It was great, everything was falling into place just has Vanessa had dreamed it would.  
Christmas morning came and the house was full of presents just waiting to be opened, the Hudgens, and Efrons were to have dinner together at the Efron's tonight after gifts with their own separate families. Gifts were opened and everyone was happy with what they got, Zac and Vanessa got lots of things for their arriving baby and lots of nice things for themselves.

Just as they all were about to sit down to dinner, Zac grabbed Vanessa by the hand and wrapped his arms around her, he whispered into her ear, "This day could never be more perfect, accept if you did one thing for me"

"What is it baby, anything" said Vanessa

"Marry me" Zac said

"What!! Of coarse I'll marry you! Zac I love you so much, I've been waiting to hear you say that since the day I first kissed you!" exclaimed Vanessa

"Well you'll never have to wait again, I want you to be mine forever"

**A/N: omg I hope u like!! I put a lot of effort into this chapter. Again your welcome for the whole 'Dr. Cullen' thingy hehehe. R, E, & R!**


	8. Complications

**A/N: I put a lot of effort into this chapter! If I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter then I'm not going to add the last chapter! I'm sorry but that's just the way it is!**

**Disclaimer: - sigh – I do not own HSM or any of its characters! The wonderful producer does!**

That night the dinner went amazing, Vanessa and Zac told the family about their engagement and they were all so happy to hear it, even Gina!

"Congratulations sweet heart!" Mrs. Efron

"That's great news Vanessa" Mr. Hudgens.

"Good job son, you got yourself a real gem here"

"That's great news, when are you planning the wedding?" said Gina.

"I think probably sometime after I loose all this baby fat!" said Vanessa.

"You're not fat, your beautiful, you have our child inside you, it's amazing" said Zac.

"Well only you would think that, ha-ha I know I'm fat right now, but ill get back to my size 4 soon" Vanessa.

The night went on; talking mostly about wedding plans and the baby, on their third ultrasound they found out the baby was going to be a girl. A beautiful baby girl.  
Zac wanted the name Peyton, after his grandma who passed away 2 years ago, they were always close.

They hadn't decided for sure on the name yet, but she was already 7 months along and growing by the day it seemed. Boxing day Vanessa planned to take Gracie to the mall in south hallow, the next town over. To go shopping for some cute clothes for her and the baby. As she pulled the car up into the driveway she thought to herself how impossible it will be for her to drive soon! Her belly was getting so big it almost touched the steering wheel now. She walked up to the door and rang the bell... no answer? She rang again, this time her mom came to the door.

"Hey Deb where's the little munchkin at? Ready to go?" asked Vanessa

"Vanessa, Gracie is in the hospital, (she starts to cry) Christmas even we found out she has leukemia, it's a cancer in your blood" said Deb

"Oh my god! I know what it is, will she be okay??" asked Vanessa.

"They say she could only have a few weeks to live..." said Deb, her voice cracking with the last words.

"Oh my god Deb, I'm so sorry, I think I'll go see her today"

"That would be nice, she would love that, bye dear, we will be up there soon okay"

"Okay! Bye guys"

Vanessa went to see Gracie, she walked into her hospital room and saw this little thing, with tubes coming out of her in every which direction, she started to cry and Gracie woke up.

"Vanessa why are you crying?" asked Gracie

"Oh sweetie I'm not, how are you?" Charlie

"Tired... always so tired in the hospital now" said Gracie.

Vanessa knew she wasn't making much sense because of the drugs she was on now, everything about this tragedy pulled at every string in Vanessa's heart.

They talked for a while and played quietly with Gracie's babies for a few minutes, then she fell asleep and Vanessa left, leaving a kiss on her forehead and a new Barbie for Christmas.

She went out to her car and sat there for a long while, crying. This little girl who grew up right in front of Vanessa's eyes was dying, it wasn't fair she thought. How could this be happening to the most angelic little girl she had ever set her eyes on?!

* * *

She started her car finally and drove off to see Zac and tell him what's going on. She called his cell and told him to meet her at the dinner. They met there and talked over hot chocolate and pie.

After that Vanessa decided she should go home and get some rest, she was really tired and her emotions were wearing her out, after all she was due on February 12th and she still had to make arrangements on the baby's things and where to keep everything until then, so much to do and so little time. She got home to find her mother passed out on the couch, empty bottle in hand, _I thought this was all over_ she said to herself.

"Mom, get up, what are you doing?? I'm calling the hospital"

"NO. Call 'em an you die whore!"

Picking up the phone, mom dashes for the table grabs her key's and heads out the door.

Before Vanessa could stop her she drove off. She had done this many times before so Vanessa never really worried all that much, until the phone rang?

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this a family member of Gina Hudgens?"

"Yes?"

"We have her here, she has been in a pretty bad accident, we need someone to come down and fill out a few things so we can give her the surgery she needs"

"My dad and I will be right down! Thank you!"

Me and dad raced to the hospital, and as were at the check in desk asking for her forms, Mr. and Mrs. Efron are sitting in the waiting room talking to a doctor?

I go over and ask what's going on?

"Excuse me this is a family matter" said the doctor.

"That's his fiancé, its okay" said David.

"It looks like Zac has suffered extreme internal bleeding, we will be lucky if he lasts the night" said the doctor.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD!" shouted Vanessa.

She ran looking in every room frantically until she finally found his, lying there looking horrible, he looked to her and said

"Baby I love you, and I'm not in any pain, I'll be okay I'm just so tired" said Zac.

All his words were wispy and airy as he gasped for breath, he held his hand and finally as his parents were walking in, she kissed his lips and felt his hand go limp.

Vanessa fell into a deep depression, for days she couldn't eat, or talk. Her mother was fine, intact her mother had killed the one person who truly loved her. Because of her drunk driving she had a head on collision with Zac after he dropped Vanessa off.

Some people whispered, some people talked, but they all said the same things.

"I heard she meant to hit him, because he got Vanessa pregnant"

"I heard her mom's been like this for years, no one knew, the poor girl"

And so the rumors spread. Vanessa sat in her room, tucked under her blankets hidden from the world; everything would remind her of Zac.

Finally the day of his funeral came, the preacher man said,

"Let us bow our heads and pray, lord lift his soul, and heal this hurt" and he went on with his sermon for a long time, finally he called Vanessa up for last words. She couldn't move, she could barely make a sound, finally her father helped her to the front of the crowd, and she simply said,

"I've lost my one and only true love, the father to my unborn child, and any hopes of having a complete family. Zac was the best thing to ever happen to me, and now he's gone"

After that she couldn't say another word. Weeks went by until finally it was 2 weeks to her due date. She had been going to see Gracie a lot lately because she often was the only one even at 5 years old, who could make sense of things.

She would often say,

"God has a plan for all us Vanessa, be happy for Zac he's an angel now"

**A/N: I hope u like this chapter! I was very sad when I read this! Happy part coming soon!**


	9. Birth

**A/N:**** I'm sorry guys but this story is ending! I really hope you enjoyed it! Stayed tuned because I will be writing more stories soon! Luv ya all!**

**Disclaimer: ****ok fine so maybe I DON'T own it! W/e! Biiiiiiii!**

Gabriella never knew what to say to that, god had taken him from her; she would never turn her back on god. But she didn't understand why this had to happen right now? Right before their baby was born...he didn't even know her name, never got to see her face, or touch her tiny fingers and toes. He won't see her first steps or first words. Often they would sit up at night just thinking about how beautiful she would be… finally the day came where Gabriella would find out!

She had moved in with Troy's parents because she could no longer bear to face her mother everyday like this, so they drove her. She was in labor for a long time. When it first started she could move around and she was basically just waiting for the baby to come, she was taking her sweet censored time! She went up to visit Gracie and Gracie was so excited; she made Vanessa promise to come bring her up when she could. So she promised and went back to her bed. The doctor entered a few hours later, "so are we ready to start pushing??"

"YES! Get this baby out of me!!" shouted Gabriella

"Alright I'll take that as a yes please"

Finally the baby came out, with the blur and commotion of the room, all Vanessa saw was this beautiful pink thing with a head full of dark thick hair, she was beautiful, and she had her daddy's piercing blue eyes. The doctors said they could change over the next few months, but Gabriella knew they wouldn't...that night she crept out of bed, past the nursing station and up to Gracie's room she went. Gracie was sitting up in her bed; she never slept well at night.

"Gabriella! What's her name?" Gracie

"Her name is Peyton Grace Bolton, whadaya think about that munchkins, why don't I put you in your wheelchair and you can hold her? How does that sound?"

"Yes please... (Gabriella moves the baby bassinet and picks Gracie up and puts her in the wheelchair) sing to me Gabriella?"

Gabriella placed the baby into Gracie's arms and started singing this little light of mine. Gabriella had a beautiful voice, it stopped people right in their tracks, it could draw a tear to anyone's eye, and it was the voice of an angel, a gift from god.

When she saw Gracie was getting sleepy she put the baby back in her bassinet and Gracie into bed, she continued singing to them until Gracie was asleep, she then returned to her room with the baby and went to sleep herself.

The next few months went by so quickly, everything about this baby was absolutely gorgeous. She had daddy's eyes and smile, and her mother's lips and dark hair, and freckles! One morning as Gabriella is getting ready to feed Peyton, she is sitting in her highchair and all of the sudden, "dada". Her first word, tears sprung to Gabriella's eyes.

* * *

That night in the hospital, after Gabriella finished playing with Gracie and her Barbies, Gracie said,

"Gabby, you have been so good to me! I am sorry but Troy came to me not too long ago. He is actually right over there waiting for me (she points to the corner). It is my time to go! I love you Gabby!"

Gabriella looks over and sees no one! At this point she was crying!

"Gracie sweetie, don't talk like that! You're scaring me!"

"Gabriella, you so silly, but I'm not making it up! He saw the baby and he want to let you know he is very proud of you! He said be loves you and he will see you some day!"

Gabriella holds onto Gracie real tight trying to not let her go but she feels Gracie becoming weaker. She lets go and Gracie slowly falls back to the bed. Her chest rose one more time as she took her final breath. It was over; Gracie would never be in pain again!

Gabriella sat there crying as she waited for the nurse to come in and cover her body with a blanket. Another nurse was called in to help guide Vanessa back to her room.

A few weeks later, the day of Gracie's funeral came.

Gabriella Clung to Peyton throughout the whole ceremony, remembering the last fateful words Gracie said.

The pastor finally called Gabriella up for some last words.

"Gracie was the more wonderful, and smartest little girl I have ever met! I don't think anything will ever be the same without her! I will miss her so much!"

She slowly walked down and went back to her seat with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Gabriella kept in touch with Gracie's parents, and as the year's drug on Peyton grew up as beautiful as any child you have ever seen. She even had Gracie's personality. Gabriella still believes that after Gracie died, a little part of her went into Peyton.

Gabriella will never forget Gracie of Troy.

**THE END**

**A/N:**** thanks for reading guys! But unfortunately this story has come to a close! I have enjoyed writing this, as much as u have enjoyed reading it! Stay tuned for more stories!! **


End file.
